Luces de oscuridad
by Eileen Hera
Summary: —¿Crees en los finales felices? —Preguntó clavando sus dorados ojos en mi. —No puedo creer en un final feliz contigo cuando cada uno ya ha encontrado el suyo—contesté. —Los finales felices pueden cambiar—susurró. —No para nosotros—respondí. —Entonces ninguno de los dos finales lo será— y entonces lo supe, que jamás volvería a sentir lo mismo por Alice. Historia después de amanecer
1. Preparativos

** Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer**

**Sipnosis: "—¿Crees en los finales felices? —Preguntó clavando sus dorados ojos en mi. —No puedo creer en un final feliz contigo cuando cada uno ya ha encontrado el suyo—contesté. —Los finales felices pueden cambiar—susurró. —No para nosotros—respondí. —Entonces ninguno de los dos finales lo será— y entonces lo supe, que jamás volvería a sentir lo mismo por Alice." Historia después de amanecer.**

**N/A:La historia está y será narrada exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de Jasper, es una versión de lo que pudo pasar después de Amanecer, nadie tiene que estar de acuerdo con lo que yo voy a empezar a narrar, solo espero un poco de respeto y que les agrade el primer capitulo. **

* * *

Me sentía atrapado sin saber el porqué, tenía la sensación de que me iba a quedar sin aliento en cualquier momento, aunque supiese de ante mano que ese acto no me mataría. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que Carlisle anunciaba que nos tendríamos que ir de nuestro lugar de residencia para empezar desde cero, no me gustaba, me quitaba el aire, pensar que tendríamos que empezar de nuevo, que me vería rodeado de humanos, vigilado constantemente por mis hermanos.

Era lo peor, pero no podía simplemente quedarme en casa y ocultarme del mundo, no podía esconderme como un cobarde, se suponía que yo quería superar todo aquello, que de una vez quería poder controlar la sed que me mataba por dentro. Por una vez, una sola vez quería que se sintieran orgullosos de mí, no que tuviesen que decirme palabras de consuelo o darme ánimos para la próxima vez, no, ya me había cansado de su actitud conmigo.

Saber que Bella no tendría problemas con todo aquel asunto me daba un poco de envidia si tenía que ser sincero, no era para mal interpretarme, me alegraba de que se hubiese controlado tan bien, para mí era como una especie de estudio ya que nunca había visto a un neonato comportarse de esa forma, pero en el fondo estaba decepcionado, por una vez había pensado que las miradas se alejarían un poco de mí, que se irían a cuidar de Bella… porque por un tiempo sería el eslabón débil de la cadena, pero no había sido así, yo seguía siendo aquel eslabón débil que necesitaba atención y cuidado.

Me dejé caer en la cama con la mirada clavada en el techo, tenía que empezar a pensar lo que quería llevarme de la mansión, no tenía intención de empaquetar ropa alguna, porque Alice seguro que ya tenía planificado el armario que iba a montar en nuestra nueva casa, pero había libros y pequeños detalles que si quería llevarme. Todavía faltaban un par de semanas para que todo estuviese realmente organizado, mientras Carlisle terminaba de poner en orden los papeles, así que aún había tiempo para buscar y organizar mí equipaje.

Eso me recordaba que me habían pedido, como siempre, que hiciese una visita al señor J. Jenks para la falsificación de los documentos nuevamente, si era sincero me entusiasmaba un poco. Sabía de sobra que no estaba bien atormentar a los humanos, pero con aquel hombre no teníamos más remedio, no era bueno que se creyera que podía hacer preguntas y contar todo por ahí como si nada. Además aquel pequeño trabajo era más sencillo con mi don, en los negocios había que saber ser frío o jamás te saldrían bien y para rematar era una pequeña parte que podía hacer por la familia, algo que me dejaban hacer solo a mí, sin necesidad de que me vigilaran cuando iba a su encuentro. Si no recordaba mal ya tenía la cita para aquella tarde, miré el reloj de mi mesilla y resoplé, era hora de empezar a prepararse para salir.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando una Alice más que entusiasmada, fue una especie de acto reflejo que le sonriera, siempre me pasaba lo mismo.

—_Jasper, estamos reunidos en el salón, quieren que bajes._

—_Ya voy—_Respondí con voz suave antes de levantarme.

Alice salió disparada hacia el salón dando pequeños brincos, estaba convencido de que ni si quiera se había percatado de ese pequeño hecho. Salí de la habitación y bajé lo más rápido que pude, lo que me encontré fue una escena más que alegre, no sabía qué diablos estaban discutiendo, pero fuese lo que fuese no parecía ir por mal camino. Carlisle se encontraba junto a Esme en el centro de la habitación mientras mis hermanos estaban sentados riendo de alguna broma que yo no llegaba a comprender. Me senté al lado de Emmett y en menos de dos segundos Alice se había sentado encima de mí, bueno no es que me importara.

Los miré a todo sin entender de qué iba todo aquel asunto, pero bueno, la única que parecía ciertamente molesta era Nessie que miraba a Emmett con mala cara.

—_¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?—_Pregunté un tanto confuso.

—_Tío Emm dice que Jake no puede venir porque no tenemos caseta para perros—_ repuso Ness de forma molesta.

—_Solo era una broma, una broma Ness, no tienes por qué enfadarte—._Mi hermano parecía querer arreglar la situación, pero me daba a mí que no iba a ser tan fácil como el pretendía que fuera.

—_Bueno, tu tío Emm promete no volver a meterse con Jake en tu presencia, tranquila—_Esme tranquilizó a Ness, la cual asintió aún enfadada por la pequeña broma de su tío.

El silencio reinó en la sala de repente, Ness se sentó al lado de su madre todavía enfadada con Emmett, Bella me miró como si quisiera hablarme, pero no encontrase las palabras adecuadas para referirse a mí.

—_Oye Jasper, he estado meditando y si a los demás les parece bien, pues me gustaría encargarme a mí de Jenks. Ya sabes, así tú tampoco tienes porque exponerte y nos ahorramos que le pueda dar un ataque al corazón._

Tengo que admitir que me dejo en shock durante un par de segundos, aquel había sido mi trabajo desde hacía años, sabía que no era gran cosa, pero era necesaria y era un pequeño momento en el que realmente podía decir que me estaba controlando.

—_A mí me parece bien, Bella se manejó perfectamente con el señor Jenks la última vez que se cruzaron—._Edward estaría de acuerdo con su esposa fuese lo que fuese.

La última vez fue un tema completamente diferente, ni yo ni Alice estábamos en Forks porque nos estábamos recorriendo el mundo en busca de un híbrido que ni si quiera sabíamos si existía o no.

—_Así no tendrás que estar pendiente de si le muerdes o no—_recibí un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de Emm.

Miré a mi hermano con cara de pocos amigos, sabía que había sido una broma sin mala intención, pero esa era la clase de reacción que odiaba… Pobre de Jasper que no sabe controlarse. Pobre que necesita que lo vigilen siempre.

—_No es eso Jazz, en serio, simplemente es que Bella tiene razón, a este paso le acabaremos dando un infarto al hombre—_ justificó Edward a su esposa.

—_Siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo Jasper._

Miré a Carlisle dando un pequeño suspiro, no me importaba no hacerlo yo, ese no era el tema, pero era un poco raro que me quitaran aquella parte. Era como si de repente me hubiesen dado un golpe para quitarme de en medio, como si lo único que podía hacer bien ya no lo hiciese bien.

—_Está bien—accedí—, puede ir Bella en mi lugar, dile que estoy enfermo y que por eso irás tú, pero date prisa porque la cita es en una hora—_tomé aire despacio—_, no llegues tarde, procura no bajar la mirada o le darás una ventaja que no debe ser aprovechada. No debes responder ninguna de las preguntas que te haga, tú eres la que pregunta y asigna, no él, simplemente deja claro que necesitas los papeles y que le das una semana exacta._

»_Jenks no es de fiar, sé que crees que solo es un pobre hombre asustado de lo que sabe o lo que intuye sobre nosotros, pero mueve información y trabaja con ella, no nos podemos permitir el lujo de que crea que tiene algo de poder sobre nuestra familia._

Las miradas de todos los presentes cayeron sobre mí como si no se esperasen aquella reacción por mi parte, tenía años de práctica para saber qué tipo de personas eran los grandes ejecutivos y no había duda de que Jenks necesitaría una cura de humildad en toda regla.

—_No tienes por qué preocuparte Jasper, lo haré bien._

—_Sabes que puedes llamarme Jazz ¿no?—_repuse mirándola.

Desde hacía tiempo me había dado cuenta de que Bella nunca me tuteaba, si seguía así tendría que optar por llamarla Isabella, no es que no me gustase mi nombre, pero quedaba raro que siempre me hablase tan formal. Bella bajó la cabeza y estaba convencido de que si hubiese sido humana se hubiese enrojecido hasta parecer un auténtico tomate. Su vergüenza era palpable a kilómetros y yo lo decía literalmente. La risa de Emmett explotó en el salón, mientras señalaba a Bella.

—_Te da vergüenza, no me lo puedo creer._

—_Emmett, ya vale—_sentenció Esme, que a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa cálida para Bella ante la situación, no dejaría que su hijo bromista torturase a Bella.

—_Sí, lo sé, lo siento._

No creía que fuese un tema por el que se tuviese que disculpar.

—No lo digo a malas, tan solo es que es raro, piensa si yo empezase a llamarte todo el rato Isabella.

Bella puso mala cara, no le gustaba su nombre completo.

—Ya me queda claro, Jazz, sin problemas, Jasper quedará para temas realmente serios.

¿Qué temas podía considerar realmente serios? Casi que prefería no tener ni idea de ellos. Alice se levantó de encima de mí ilusionada, ahora entendía porque no había preparado mi ropa, sabía que iría Bella.

—_Yo elijo tu vestuario, vamos, deprisa que no te va a dar tiempo a llegar—_la apremió Alice, cogiendo la mano de Bella y saliendo disparadas por la ventana.

—_Demasiada emoción para mi gusto—_era la primera vez que mi hermana hablaba desde que había llegado al salón, su expresión era más seria de lo habitual—_, así que Alaska, me gusta la idea, hace tanto tiempo que no vamos allí._

—_La última vez fue cuando llegasteis tú y Alice, nos tuvimos que ir casi de inmediato—_Esme me miró con una sonrisa.

Si, habíamos aparecido sin más en su casa, Alice estaba convencida de que nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos, pero recuerdo mi temor cuando nos acercábamos, sin saber realmente si querrían a alguien como yo, a fin de cuentas no podría borrar las manchas de sangre de mi historial. Aún recuerdo el primer gesto cuando me vieron, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente me temiese, a fin de cuentas no tenía pinta de ser una persona agradable cuando estaba cubierto de cicatrices.

—_Deja de torturarte—_me dijo Edward.

—_Deja de hacer eso, siento violados mis pensamientos._

—_Tú y cualquiera—_bufó Emmett.

—_Ojala no pudiese leer tu mente Emm—_bufó Edward esta vez más ofendido que el anterior.

Nessie, la cual parecía no haber prestado la mínima atención a la conversación desde que se enfadó con su tío tiró de la camisa de su padre para captar su atención o más bien para que todos nos diéramos cuenta de que quería que le prestara atención. Algo me decía que Edward había intentado ignorar los pensamientos de su hija.

—_Si no me llevas ya, llegaré tarde—_mi hermano rechinó los dientes de mala manera antes de volver a mirar a su hija.

—_Sí, lo sé, ya te llevo con Jacob._

Una ola de molestia repentina inundo el ambiente. Era evidente que a Edward no le hacía gracia que su hija empezase a estar más pendiente de Jacob que de los preparativos para el viaje. Es más me sorprendía que Nessie aún no se hubiese quejado de que Jacob no hubiese confirmado que venía con nosotros.

Edward se levantó a regañadientes y Ness se despidió de todos, uno por uno antes de salir detrás de su padre, minutos después el ruido del motor del coche de mi hermano comenzó a alejarse gradualmente.

Carlisle y Esme se retiraron al despacho de este, estaba bien que tuviesen un momento a solas para ellos, nota mental no acercarse demasiado. Lo más seguro es que estuviesen organizando los detalles más pequeños del viaje, pero oye mejor prevenir que curar.

—_Luego iremos de caza—_Esme me sonrió antes de ir tras Carlisle, asentí a sus palabras por acto reflejo ya que era lo de siempre, se preocupaba más de la cuenta.

—_Voy a revisar los coches y asegurarme de que no hay ningún problema._

Rosalie se levantó dejándonos solos a mí y a Emmett sentados en el sofá, bueno, no sabía si decir que nos estaban dejando de lado o simplemente es que todo había coincidido. La tarde se había vuelto un poco gris, nada que hacer, simplemente estar allí pensando o preparándome lo que fuese para irnos. No iba a mentir me había dolido un poco lo de Jenks, pero no me quejaría, no era tan infantil como para creer que Bella me había sustituido al completo en cualquiera de mis labores. Yo había sido el que había accedido a dejarla ir.

—_¿Una partidita al battlefield 3?—_miré a Emm.

—_Claro, matemos el tiempo._

Mi hermano se levantó para encender la televisión, me pasó uno de los mandos y se sentó a mi lado. Nunca había entendido del todo los juegos en los que intentaban poner realismo y acababan siendo un desastre en ese aspecto, pero había que admitir que el juego estaba bastante bien.

—_¡Cúbreme!—_se quejaba Emm por decimocuarta vez.

—_¡Deja de tirarte a lo loco y ponte a cubierto!_

—_Claro, ahora será mi culpa que no sepas apretar el botón de disparar—dijo con sorna._

—_Sí, tanta culpa como la que tengo yo porque no tengas ni la menor idea de cómo recargar tu maldita arma—contrataqué._

—_¡Solo ha sido una vez, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sin balas!_

—_Ese error me ha matado, te lo recuerdo._

—_Mentira, el tío ese te ha visto, por eso has muerto._

—_No me fastidies Emmett._

La puerta del despacho de Carlisle se abrió ligeramente, sabía lo que venía ahora, Esme venía a poner paz entre los hermanos por haber gritado más de la cuenta.

—_Niños, hacer el favor de dejar de gritar—_Estaba molesta, si, a veces gritábamos sin darnos cuenta.

—_Lo sentimos—_para las disculpas sí que sabíamos coordinarnos, pero no evito que Emmett intentará darme un codazo en las costillas, demasiado grande, seguía siendo más rápido que él para cualquier tipo de pelea así que simplemente lo esquive antes de que si quiera me rozara.

—_Sigues teniendo tú la culpa—_me susurró para que Esme no llegará a escucharnos y yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

Alice entró en la habitación nuevamente, dando pequeños saltitos y ambos nos quedamos mirándola, al parecer había conseguido que Bella se pusiera el conjunto que ella quería. Me sonrió de forma divertida, mientras venía a sentarse a nuestro lado.

—_Bella lo hará genial, incluso mejor de lo que lo hubieses hecho tú Jazz. Lo sé, lo he visto—_anunció arrebatándome el mando de las manos—_, vamos Emm, te voy a machacar._

Emm sonrió ante la tentativa de ganar a Alice en el juego, pero yo acababa de desconectar del salón, de la casa y del mundo. Sabía que Alice no había dicho que Bella lo haría mejor que yo con mala intención. Había sido un comentario tranquilizador de que no había de que preocuparse, de que Bella sobre llevaría a Jenks tan bien como yo o incluso mejor.

Fue como si nuevamente me sintiera un poco apartado de todo, otra pequeña punzada de celos que no quería sentir ni trasmitir. Bella llegaría con aquel rostro triunfal, todos orgullosos de ella, hasta yo lo estaba, viendo cómo se estaba comportando. Había dejado de ser una neonata y si cuando lo era todo le era sencillo ahora mucho más.

—_Voy a ducharme, necesito despejar mi mente—_anuncié antes de levantarme.

No recibí respuesta alguna, aparte de un asentimiento fugaz con la cabeza por parte de ambos, demasiado concentrados como para prestarme atención. Subí las escaleras, dejé mi teléfono móvil sobre la mesilla y después de coger la ropa que Alice había dejado encima de mi cama fui al baño, suponía que lo había dejado antes de entrar al salón de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta y dejé la ropa sobre el retrete. Comencé a desvestirme dejando que el agua corriese. Me quité la camisa azul y la doble dejándola al otro lado del lavabo, lo más seguro es que no me lo volviese a poner, no por mí, sino porque Alice se enfadaría conmigo, a veces me daba la sensación de que exageraba con la ropa, pero era una de sus características y no tenía problemas en admitir que aquello la hacía más adorable aún de lo que era. No me importaba que otros pudiesen decir que podía ser insoportable.

Alcé la mirada y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, no me gustaba ver mi reflejo en el espejo, no me sentía orgulloso de lo que veía, ni de todas aquellas cicatrices que cubrían al hombre que mostraba el reflejo. Aquellas heridas de guerra de las que muchas veces fingía sentirme orgulloso ¿De qué? ¿De haber matado más que nadie? No era más que un recordatorio de que había sido un monstruo sanguinario.

Terminé de desvestirme y tras dejas la ropa bien doblada y amontonada me metí bajo el agua. Era agradable sentir las gotas recorrer mí piel, a pesar de que no hubiese suciedad externa que limpiar, ni sudor ni nada, pero me daba la impresión de que calmaba mis pensamientos, de que todo aquello que se había acumulado desaparecía sin más, aunque tan solo fuese por unos segundos podía dejar que mi mente florara, libre y sin compromisos, olvidando lo que era y lo que había sido.

No sé cuánto tiempo me pasé debajo de agua, ni me apetecía contarlo, solo sé que fue un muy buen rato. Tal vez una hora o dos, quien sabe, nadie había reclamado mi presencia así que suponía que no habían necesitado mi presencia en todo aquel rato. Cerré el grifo suspirando y salí de la ducha cogiendo la toalla que previamente había dejado sobre el lavabo, pasando la mano por mi cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás ya que este aún goteaba.

—_¡NO, NO PUEDES QUEDARTE!—_sentenció la voz de Bella desde abajo.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? Aquel grito casi lo podían haber escuchado desde el pueblo, fuese lo que fuese no pintaba agradable. No estaba abajo, pero estaba convencido de que Bella estaba discutiendo con su hija. Como si no se hubiese visto venir, pensé para mí. Por lo tanto ese grito significaba que Jacob no podía acompañarnos. Ahora sí que íbamos a tener un problema de verdad.

Me vestí con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, escuchando las quejas de mi sobrina, no llegarían a un acuerdo, si obligaban a Nessie a ir a Alaska casi nos tendríamos que turnar para vigilar que no se escapara, pero dejarla aquí con Jacob… no, eso no era ni si quiera factible, sus padres no lo consentiría y Rose mucho menos. Acomodé el chaleco y me peine antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

—_Si Jacob no va, yo me quedo en La Push con él, así podré cuidar del abuelo Charlie y ninguno de la tribu hará ascos a que yo me quede con ellos—_rebatía mi sobrina mirando directamente a su madre.

Alice me observó un tanto preocupada cuando me coloqué a su lado, habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que había desaparecido en el baño-o eso decía el reloj de la pared- sí que me había tomado mi tiempo para relajarme, pero esta situación era completamente contraria. Todos nos encontrábamos observando la bonita charla madre e hija, pero nadie se atrevía a dar un paso al frente para calmar los ánimos de ambas mujeres.

—_Vamos Renesmee, tienes que entender que tú madre tiene razón—_Rose hablo intentando poner algo de calma.

Mi sobrina se dio la vuelta para mirar a su tía con cara de pocos amigos, no me gusto aquella mirada de desprecio, se estaba comportando como una niña mimada.

—_¡No eres mi madre, por favor no actúes como ella tía Rose!—_Renesmee estaba más que ofendida—_Todos estáis en mi contra en esto._

Se nos estaba escapando de las manos, cerré los ojos un momento empezando a cambiar el ambiente del salón, había que hablar el tema con calma y no subirse por las paredes. No iba a permitir que Renesmee nos siguiera gritando a todos como si pudiese hacerlo, por el amor de dios un poco de respeto a los mayores.

—_Vamos a hablarlo con calma, nada de alterarse._

La mirada de Ness fue de desaprobación, pero para su desgracia no podía competir con la calma impartida por mí.

—_No es justo que controles mis emociones tío Jazz._

—_Tampoco es justo que le grites a tu madre o a tu tía y lo has hecho, ahora vamos a sentarnos y hablar como una familia._

Renesmee fue la primera en salir hacia la mesa, de mal humor tras mis palabras. Alice apretó mi mano y después se fue junto a Rose y Emm, algo me decía que no iba salir bien. Edward caminaba junto a Bella que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Salí detrás de ellos cuando Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro.

—_Gracias Jasper—_susurro antes de ir tras Esme.

—_De nada, supongo._

Me había quedado solo, mierda, corrí para sentarme junto a Rosalie que tenía una expresión sombría justo cuando Carlisle se estaba terminando de acomodar. Mi hermana tomo mi mano con fuerza y no pude hacer otra cosa que calmarla, tenía una aspecto realmente horrible y bueno quería que se relajara un poco porque me iba a dejar sin mano.

Carlisle se encontraba a la cabeza como de costumbre con Esme a un lado y Edward a otro, Renesmee se había sentado lo más lejos de su padre y su madre, lo más lejos que había podido de todo la familia, ya que se encontraba sola en la otra punta de la mesa, con los pies subidos en la silla y mirándonos a todos con cara de pocos amigos.

— _¿Creéis realmente que esto servirá para que os diga que voy a ir a Alaska?_

—_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, no te atrevas a hablarnos en ese tono—_comenzó Bella completamente enfada con su hija.

Carlisle alzó una mano para mostrar que pararan, esto era una situación tan agobiante, la rabia de Renesmee y el nerviosismo de Bella me golpeaban directamente sin casi dejarme reaccionar, a pesar de que lo estuviera controlando en cierta forma, se me podía escapar de las manos en cualquier momento. Me había relajado para nada.

—_Vamos a ir por partes—_Carlisle intentaba poner paz—_, Bella ya nos has dicho que los papeles estarán listo en cinco días ¿no?_

—_Así es, Jenks me ha dicho que los tendrá listos para nosotros en cinco días y que espera que el señor Jasper se recupera pronto de su enfermedad._

Me reí de forma automática.

—_Es obvio que no, perdón—_me disculpé, ya que todos me miraron.

Carlisle asintió hacia Bella que no estaba prestando atención si no que miraba a su hija de mala forma por no estar comportándose como la señorita que se suponía que era. No sabía por qué nadie había asumido el hecho de que esto pasaría antes o después cuando nos tuviésemos que ir de Forks.

—_De acuerdo, yo ya tengo todos los papeles preparados y mañana será mi último día en el hospital de Forks. Los próximos días los pasaremos limpiando y recogiendo la casa, el camión de mudanzas vendrá la semana que viene para llevar todo a Alaska, así que ir pensando de lo que no os queréis deshacer para llevarlo. En cuanto al tema de Renesmee, debe discutirlo con sus padres—_habló Carlisle en tono neutro mirando a su nieta y después a Edward.

Mi hermano trago ponzoña antes de dirigirle una mirada nerviosa a Bella y luego otra a su hija. Rosalie por su parte se había quedado mirando al suelo mientras apretaba mi mano con fuerza, demasiada para ser exactos.

Renesmee parecía demasiado molesta para querer hablar y sus padres parecían meditar las palabras que querían decirle a su hija.

—_Alice ha visto que te quedaras Renesmee—_Edward hablo con calma.

Bella giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia su marido para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos. No había esperado que Edward diese una noticia así en vez de apoyarla en la decisión de no dejar que se quedará y por cierto si todos esos sentimientos de ofuscación que Bella no reprimía en absoluto llegaban a mí perfectamente.

—_No se va a quedar Edward._

—_Lo hará Bella, digamos lo que digamos se quedará—_se miraron durante un segundo—_, a no ser de que quieras que la encerremos, pero no creo que eso surta demasiado efecto. Tenemos dos semanas para asimilar este hecho._

—_Tiene ocho años Edward, de acuerdo que haya alcanzado la madurez, pero eso no significa que sea una adulta, no puede quedarse aquí sin nosotros, me niego a separarme de mi hija._

—_Bella, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero nosotros no podemos quedarnos más tiempo en Forks—_puntualizó Emmett que había adoptado su postura seria para esta situación.

—_Además, Edward tiene razón, no podemos llevarla atada querida—_Esme miro a Bella—_, no digo que sea lo mejor para Renesmee, pero… sinceramente yo creo que Jacob cuidara bien de ella._

—_Puedo ir a veros con Jake todos los fines de semana para que os aseguréis de que no estoy haciendo nada inapropiado—_aventuró Nessie intentando poner más cartas sobre la mesa a su favor.

Alice me miró un tanto inquieta, no necesité más para saber que se sentía culpable todo se había desarrollado por la visión que ella había tenido. Rosalie ni si quiera había tomado parte en aquella conversación, extraño para cualquiera que la conociese. Soltó mi mano se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada más camino hacia el balcón.

Me sentía atrapado en aquel lugar, Renesmee y Bella se miraban y estaba seguro de que la tensión acumulada entre las dos iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no sabía si había más temas para hablar. Empezaba a sentirme agobiado. Carlisle parecía inquieto porque aún no parecíamos haber llegado a ningún acuerdo y yo miraba a Alice a la espera que ella diese algún indicio de tranquilizar a Bella.

Huir de la situación no era lo más valiente que podría haber pensado, ni lo más sensato, pero tuve la excusa perfecta cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en el piso superior. Con las prisas y los gritos ni si quiera había ido a por él después de salir del cuarto de baño.

—_El teléfono—_me disculpé.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decirme nada me había levantado y desaparecido de la vista de todos mis familiares para subir al piso superior y entrar en la habitación. Sonaría egoísta, pero realmente me alegraba haber salido de aquel mar de emociones, no se imaginaban hasta qué punto podían llegar a marearme cuando todo se revolvía en el ambiente y la calma no siempre podía funcionar. A veces calmaba a los demás y en mi caso me quedaba con todas las emociones que se habían acumulado.

Mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver reflejado en la pantalla el nombre de mi hermana ¿Se puede saber para que me llamaba? Si estaba fuera en el balcón, hubiese sido más sencillo decirme que saliera que llamarme por teléfono. Contesté el teléfono y me lleve el auricular al oído antes de que saltara el contestador, intentaba hacer caso omiso a la bronca que se estaba generando abajo.

—_¿Rose?_

—_Jazz te necesito aquí, baja, por favor._

Escuchar la voz rota de mi hermana hizo que me sintiese mal conmigo mismo, ahora entendía porque había decido llamar, lo que no conseguía entender era porqué a mí y no a Emmett. Colgué el teléfono y lo deje nuevamente en la mesilla, mejor no recibir más llamadas por el momento. Bajé las escaleras sin mucho entusiasmo ya que los gritos se seguían escuchando por parte de Renesmee y Bella, si realmente Alice había visto la situación acabar Bella solo estaba dando impulso a algo que no merecía la pena.

—_Rose y yo nos vamos a cazar, volveremos en un rato—_anuncié y Esme me miro un tanto preocupada.

—_¿Vais solos?_

—_Sí, así dejaremos que todo se calme un poco, me siento un poco mareado con todas las emociones bailando por la habitación._

No estaba mintiendo en eso, sin pensar en nada más salí al balcón donde Rose estaba sentando mirando hacia la nada.

Me acerqué y senté a su lado en un primer momento, le quité el teléfono de las manos, tal y como lo estaba apretando en una de estas se quedaba con cachitos entre sus dedos. No pregunté, ni hice amago de ello, deje el móvil en la mesa que teníamos fuera y ayudé a mi hermana a que se levantará.

—_Vamos Rose, vamos a cazar, eso te despejara—_no entendía que le pasaba.

Asintió ligeramente y ambos salimos disparados desde el balcón, no me atrevía a preguntar que ocurría porque ya me sentía mal de por sí, sentir la desesperación de Rosalie era suficiente para mí, aunque no entendiese porque estaba así. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, lo que estaba claro es que regresaríamos tarde.

Yo sabía que mi hermana no tenía ni la más mínima intención de cazar, a pesar de que ambos lo necesitásemos, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión para no escuchar la pelea nos detuvimos, bueno ella se detuvo y yo frene en seco. Nos quedamos en un completo silencio durante más de un minuto, tal vez diez, uno de mis mayores problemas era que no controlaba el tiempo, nunca me paraba a contarlo porque jamás cambiaría por él.

—_¿Qué ocurre Rose?_

Me aventuré a preguntar finalmente.

—_Sé que es una tontería, y que si se lo contaba a Emmett se acabaría sintiendo mal por mí y por no poder dármelo—_mi hermana me observó—_, sabes, cuando Bella me llamo aquella vez pensé que era mi gran oportunidad de tener lo que jamás podría tener. Un hijo propio del que podría cuidar siempre. Me estaba engañando a mí misma, estaba siendo egoísta, no me importaba lo que le pasase a Bella, no pensaba si iba a sobrevivir o no… tan solo estaba pensando en él bebe y en la oportunidad que supondría para mí._

_»Soy una mala persona, lo sé, he estado intentando esquivar todo esto, pensando que Renesmee también era hija mía, pero no lo es Jazz, lo sabía y no quería admitirlo. Yo jamás podré tener una hija, ver que Bella ha conseguido todo lo que deseaba, todo… y que yo no tenga absolutamente nada de eso. No quiero ser egoísta, no es su culpa, pero es esa impotencia, de que yo jamás he sido su madre, tan solo la ayudante de su madre y jamás tendré ese cariño esa conexión con ella como Bella… porque eso solo lo puede tener una madre de verdad. _

_»Soy tan estúpida, me he sentido tan mal cuando Ness me ha gritado que ha sido como si todo explotara y no podía contárselo a nadie más, porque sé que Emmett se sentiría mal por no poder darme lo que tanto anhelo. No quería miradas de consuelo de Esme, porque sé que ella en parte me entiende. Yo, lo siento Jazz, no quería que tuvieses que escuchar todas estas tonterías, pero no sabía a quién recurrir._

No había abierto la boca en ningún momento, no me había parecido adecuado, simplemente necesitaba que ella se desahogara, porque lo estaba reteniendo todo y si no lo hubiese soltado habría sido como una bomba de relojería. No sabía cómo actuar, estaba viendo a mi hermana tan destrozada que realmente hacia que me siéntese mal conmigo mismo, yo jamás había pensado en ser padre, de acuerdo, aunque no lo pareciese me gustaban los críos, pero nunca me había creído capaz de criar a nadie, por favor… como le explicabas a tu hijo que habías sido un asesino despiadado.

Di un par de pasos adelante para poder quedar delante de ella y pase mis brazos por su espalda para apretarla contra mí, cerré los ojos y deje que mi don actuara como siempre, me sentía un poco mal sabiendo que estaba controlando las emociones de mi hermana, pero era una forma de calmarla ¿Por qué era tan malo para estas situaciones?

Me abrazo y yo buscaba las palabras de consuelo que pudiesen servir para hacerla sentir mejor, pero sabía que no podía encontrar nada que pudiese ser factible para ello. Por dios se me daba mejor calmar las situaciones que dar discursos de apoyo, era militar, sabía motivar a las tropas, pero no dar mensajes de consuelo.

—_Mira, no voy a mentir no puedo comprender del todo esos sentimientos que experimentas, aunque sí que los siento—_vi como mi hermana sonreía—_, pero una cosa sí que es cierta y en la que te equivocas más de lo que crees. Es cierto jamás tendrás un vínculo como el que tiene Bella con Renesmee, pero eso no significa que no lo puedas llegar a tener, aunque no sea con Nessie, Rose._

_»Yo nunca me he considerado una persona muy propensa a sonreír al mundo, ni a atarme a las personas. Aunque Alice sea una excepción entre excepciones, pero mira cuando llegué a la familia, me sentía tan fuera de lugar, era más que obvio que no pertenecía a ella, no tenía los conocimientos suficientes y mi deplorable estado emocional hacía complicado que me quisiera relacionar con más personas que no fueran Alice. Sabes tan bien como yo que aún hoy en día me cuesta trabajo controlarme._

_»Nadie me dio la espalda, aunque hubiese sido más fácil hacerlo y olvidarse de que estaba allí, casi como un adorno o complemento de Alice. Sabes, me sentí tan bien cuando Esme empezó a cuidar de mí también, no tenía por qué hacerlo, no me conocía de nada y se preocupaba por mí como si realmente fuese otro de sus hijos. Nunca antes había tenido a nadie que se preocupara de mí de esa manera, mi madre murió cuando era pequeño ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez? _

_»Lo que quiero decir Rose, es que yo realmente quiero a Esme como si fuese mi madre de verdad, me siento unido a ella como si realmente me hubiese tenido. Por cómo se ha preocupado y me ha cuidado cuando no podía levantarme, cuando estaba en el suelo por haber fallado y no quería hablar con nadie, ni si quiera con Alice y estoy seguro de que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo, si tanto te preocupa eso, algún día tú harás lo mismo por otra persona y realmente la consideraras tú hijo, a todos los efectos, aunque no lo hayas parido, porque lo cuidaras como tal y una persona no es madre o padre simplemente porque trasmita sus genes o de luz a una persona. Es por querer a sus hijos._

Mi hermana se empezó a reír antes de abrazarme con más fuerza, no acostumbraba a sincerarme con los demás, y mucho menos a los cambios de humor tan drásticos. Rosalie me apretó contra ella y yo simplemente la correspondí.

—_Hazme el favor de no decírselo a Esme, me da vergüenza._

Comenzó a reír y eso tan solo hizo que yo la mirara.

—_Vale, no diré que el serio y tranquilo Jasper es un niño de mamá—_se burló.

—_No sé si darte las gracias o temer por mi vida._

—_Tal vez ambas—_golpe en mi hombro—_, gracias por esto Jasper, no puedo decir que me sienta mejor conmigo misma, no estoy orgullosa de estar celosa, pero ahora me siento un poco mejor._

— _¿Sabes cómo podemos sentirnos aún mejor?_

Mi hermana me miró sin comprender.

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Cazando algo—_cogí su mano para empezar a correr nuevamente—_, ya sabes la sangre es la sangre._

Lo que me gustaba de Rose es que ella nunca hacia comentarios hacia mi abstinencia, era un tema delicado para mí. Agradecía que mi familia no me presionara en aquel sentido, aunque a veces las miradas lo decían todo sobre lo que pensaban.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos entre risas a decir verdad, Rosalie parecía haberse animado un poco más, pero aún tenía aquel destello de tristeza en sus ojos que por mucho que yo quisiera borrar no podría hacerlo, eso tendría que dejárselo a Emm. Después de quedar completamente satisfechos tras compartir un par de ciervos y un puma especialmente violento era hora de regresar.

—_Estarán preocupados—_dijo Rose.

—_Siempre y cuando no hayan quemado la casa._

—_Esme los mataría._

—_Bueno, depende de cómo se mire, si hubiese salido alguien herido dudo que se preocupara de la casa, pero en caso contrario…_

— _¿Crees de verdad que han podido quemar la casa?_

Rose se rio.

—_No lo creo, pero quiero decir que… el ambiente estaba muy tenso cuando nos hemos ido, no vamos a tener un viaje tranquilo, espero tener la posibilidad de ir solo en la moto._

—_En cuanto te des la vuelta Esme te va a tirar la moto sin pensárselo dos veces, que lo sepas._

— _¿¡Qué!? Vamos, ni que me fuese a matar con la moto_

—_Sinceramente no sé cómo prefieres eso a un coche. Esme se preocupa de tu seguridad, niño de mamá—_la fulminé con la mirada.

—_Ya vale con lo de niño de mamá—_estaba ofendido—_.Referente a porqué prefiero la moto es porque me recuerda más a montar a caballo, y me siento mucho más cómodo, más libre._

—_¿Echas de menos montar?_

—_Un poco, pero bueno es un tema que supere hace mucho._

Entramos en casa, pero para nuestra sorpresa el único que se encontraba allí era Carlisle escribiendo en su portátil que alzó la mirada cuando entramos. Miré a mí alrededor, todo parecía normal, así que a fin de cuentas no se habían matado.

—_¿En qué hemos quedado?_

—_No lo sé Jasper, Bella se ha ido tirando de Renesmee diciendo que sería mejor hablar en casa, Edward salió detrás de ellos y los demás se han ido a cazar, pensé que se habrían juntado con vosotros_

—_Pues no, aunque bueno tal vez cuando nosotros estábamos llegando ellos han pasado o ido por otro lugar—_dijo mi hermana.

Fuese como fuese ahora había un poco más de paz en casa, al menos hasta el próximo día no tendríamos de que preocuparnos. Me deje caer en el sofá y casi como acto reflejo subí los pies a la mesa, cogí el mando y encendí la televisión en el primer canal de documentales que encontré, no me interesaba para nada lo que estaban dando, pero fingía verlo y así podía pensar tranquilo.

Rosalie se sentó junto a Carlisle, parecía más calmada que antes. No me metí en el momento padre e hija cuando Rosalie acabo abrazando a Carlisle después de que este le preguntara si estaba bien, ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día y bueno era su momento padre hija.

—_Niña de papá—_susurré.

Carlisle me miró desconcertado y Rosalie cogió uno de los cojines que estaban sobre las sillas para tirármelo a la cabeza.

—_Cállate rubio._

—_Creo que prefiero no preguntar._

Carlisle siguió con su trabajo y Rosalie acabo a mi lado leyendo una revista, que si no me equivocaba había visto en las manos de Alice a la mañana. Yo simplemente me dedicaba a mirar la tele sin atender lo que estaba viendo ¿Un documental sobre construcciones? Si creo que era eso, sinceramente no me estaba enterando de mucho.

Emmett entró por la ventana haciendo un ruido impresionante, captando por completo la atención de los tres que nos encontrábamos en la habitación. Este se nos quedó mirando como si él no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada.

—_¿Qué?_

Preguntó ofendido.

—_¿Qué tal si la próxima vez intentas que no retumbe la casa?_

Mi hermano me miró mal, pero no le duró mucho ya que su mirada se centró en Rosalie, la ola de preocupación me golpeo de nuevo y momentos después no sé cómo mi hermano se había hecho hueco entre mi hermana y yo casi tirándome del sofá.

—_Cuidado Emmett—_le regañó Carlisle sin separar la vista de los documentos que andaba revisando.

—_¿Estas bien preciosa?_

Rosalie dejo la revista encima de la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en el hombre de su marido.

_—Estoy bien mi pequeño osito—_se fundieron en un abrazo y me sentí un auténtico lumier* o sujeta velas como queráis llamarlo.

Esme y Alice llegaron momentos después. Al parecer Emmett había venido corriendo para asegurarse de que Rosalie se encontraba estable, ahora tenía a mis hermanos acaramelados, mandando ondas de lujuria infinitas.

_—Jazz cielo, los pies fuera de la mesa—_me saludó Esme dejando un beso en mi cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Bajé los pies de la mesa, ya que conocía el tono de hazlo si no quieres que me enfade. Alice se sentó sobre mi pierna y ahora estábamos aprisionados en el sofá. Se acomodó sobre mí y no necesite más, ambos nos quedamos viendo la tele, sabiendo que no la estábamos viendo. Ella estaba preocupada por algo que yo aún no llegaba a comprender y yo simplemente quería darle mi apoyo en todo lo que pudiera hacerlo y fuese lo que fuese, simplemente no debía preguntar.

No sé en qué momento mis hermanos desaparecieron de nuestro lado, ni cuando mis padres se fueron dejándonos solos, pero no me importaba, ni si quiera que el programa en la televisión hubiese terminado. Simplemente me dedicaba a acariciar la nuca de Alice con suavidad mientras ella seguía recostada sobre mí.

Había sido un día agotador, aún tenía ciertas espinas clavadas, como todo el tema de Jenks o el hecho de ver a mi hermana destrozada, pero ahora todo parecía desaparecer por momentos, estar en presencia de Alice hacia que todo mi cuerpo se relajara.

_—Todo saldrá bien—_susurré para que ella me escuchará.

_—Bella lo asimilará, pero aún quedan gritos por escuchar._

_—Bueno, es normal, asimilar que tus pequeños crecen es difícil._

_—Hablas como si hubiese sido padre._

_—Pobre del niño que me tuviese a mí como padre._

Alice me golpeo antes de levantarse de mi lado para extender su mano hacia mí.

_—Caballero es hora de trabajar, tiene que ayudarme a escoger que ropa merece la pena que me lleve._

La miré sorprendido, me estaba diciendo que había roto un momento perfecto de los dos para elegir ropa ¿En serio?

_—¿Esto es una venganza por mi comentario?_

_—Tal vez—_tiró de mi mano.

Ambos subimos las escaleras y no sé qué fue peor si pasar al lado de la puerta del despacho de Carlisle o de la habitación de Emm y Rose… y a mí me tocaba elegir ropa, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Alice comenzó a sacar ropa y yo la miraba a ella, estaba seguro de que ella me estaba provocando a propósito.

_—Alice, eres consciente de que lo que menos me apetece ahora es decidir que ropa de tu armario te llevas, cuando lo más seguro es que al llegar lo tires todo para comprar ropa nueva—_pregunté dejándome caer en la cama.

_—No tengo ganas de sexo Jazz._

_—Me sorprende que pienses que soy tan vulgar, pero por favor puedes separarte de tu armario cinco horas y tumbarte conmigo, por si todavía no lo has visto lo necesito._

No es que el sexo no hubiese estado bien, era una acción muy necesaria para la armonía de cualquier pareja y dado que el ambiente de casa se había tornado completamente para mayores me era difícil no pensarlo, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que tenerlo. Simplemente quería estar con mi mujer tranquilo y sabiendo que me sentía un poco más protegido, no separando su ropa.

Alice se tumbó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

_—Además, Esme o Rose te ayudarán mucho mejor que yo—_agregué consiguiendo que Alice sonriera.

_—Eres demasiado serio, Jazzy._

_—Solo cuando es necesario serlo, además tengo mis momentos de niño pequeño._

_—No cuenta que Emmett y tú apostéis como niños, cuando te juntas con él para apostar perdéis vuestras personalidades._

Iba a contestar cuando escuchamos un fuerte ruido desde la habitación de al lado, bien mis hermanos acababan de romper algo dentro de la habitación y había sonado a la cama golpeando contra el suelo. Alice y yo nos miramos antes de empezar a reír.

_—Nunca aprenderán—_negué.

Cerré los ojos dejando que el aroma de mi pequeño duendecillo me emborrachará del todo y así fueron pasando las horas.

* * *

*******Lumier: Para los que han visto (y los que no también) la Bella y la Bestia, Lumier es uno de los personajes de esta maravillosa película en particular el candelabro ¿Qué sujeta el candelabro? Velas de hay viene la intención de decir que ser un Lumier es ser un sujeta velas. Cortesía de una amigo por la expresión :P**

* * *

**N/A: Esto es todo como introducción a la historia, quiero subir un capítulo cada semana a ser posible, pero quiero un poco de colaboración, si realmente les agrada la historia un comentario estaría genial, porque no quiero estar escribiendo para la paredes, si realmente les agrada y quieren ver como sigue de verdad pido un poco de reconocimiento. **

**Gracias a todos por leer,**

**Eileen.**


	2. Papeles

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer**

**SinoPsis: —¿Crees en los finales felices? —Preguntó clavando sus dorados ojos en mi. —No puedo creer en un final feliz contigo cuando cada uno ya ha encontrado el suyo—contesté. —Los finales felices pueden cambiar—susurró. —No para nosotros—respondí. —Entonces ninguno de los dos finales lo será— y entonces lo supe, que jamás volvería a sentir lo mismo por Alice. Historia después de amanecer.**

**N/A:La historia está y será narrada exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de Jasper, es una versión de lo que pudo pasar después de Amanecer, nadie tiene que estar de acuerdo con lo que estoy narrando o con el punto de vista de mis personajes. Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review, es un placer escribir para vosotros y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**PAPELES**

Había pasado más de una semana desde que tuvimos aquella gran charla familiar o bueno dicho de otra manera, discusión entre madre e hija. Todo se había vuelto un poco loco en la mansión Cullen, Carlisle había terminado su trabajo en Forks y aunque todos los habitantes echarían de menos al gentil y buen Doctor Cullen, para mi pesar, no había otro remedio que salir del pueblo. Lo menos que deseaba era levantar más sospechas, menos que nos acusaran de no ser cuidadosos con los humanos. Aro era capaz de inventar cualquier excusa para volver a la carga.

Como había previsto los papeles de Jenks se retrasaron, tal vez hubiese sido un poco cruel por mi parte, pero disfruté un poco del momento. A Bella no le había salido tan bien como se hubiera esperado. Hoy era la nueva fecha que se había dado para le entrega de los mismos, esta vez esperaba que sí que los trajera, porque si no iba a ir yo a donde Jenks a pedirle unas cuantas explicaciones.

Alice seguía amontonando ropa sobre la cama, mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia caían. Volteé a mirarla cuando la ropa ya era un montón considerable sobre la cama.

_—Debe de ser la primera vez que decides llevarte todo el armario—_susurré sorprendido mirando la ropa.

Alice no parecía muy contenta por mi comentario, llevaba días revoloteando por la habitación, moviendo ropa de un lado a otro como si hubiese perdido su falda favorita.

_—No seas gracioso—_se quejó completamente ofendida—No es ni la mitad de mi armario, y tú lo sabes, además lo que me quiero llevar ya está en esas dos cajas de allí.

Hizo una señal para que viese las cajas que había que bajar al lado de la puerta. No me sorprendía que Alice hubiese decidido llevar lo imprescindible y ya estaba. Lo que le faltaba lo llevaría en el coche y todo lo demás simplemente lo iría comprando, tan solo cruzaba los dedos para que no tuviese la intención de ir de compras nada más llegásemos a Alaska. Amaba muchas de las cualidades de Alice, pero entre ellas no estaba el salir y comprar hasta no poder más, no es que me desagradase, pero al final se volvía una pesadilla.

Seguía sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con la espalda apoyada en el marco mirando a mi pequeño duendecillo revolotear por la habitación, estaba metiendo la ropa en diferentes bolsas de basura.

_—¿Vas a tirar la ropa?—_pregunté frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

_—Si fuese por mí lo haría, la mayoría ya la hemos usado y no creo que sea nada que se pueda aprovechar, pero Esme dice que es mejor donarla porque hay gente necesitada—_Alice emitió un bufido en desacuerdo.

Gracias Esme por darle un poco de sabiduría a Alice, pensé para mí mismo. Adoraba a Alice y por eso muchas veces no le decía nada, aunque ella supiese que lo pensaba. Tenía un concepto diferente de lo que significaba "estar usado" que el resto de la familia. Ponerse una camisa tres veces no era motivo de alarma, ni de que la camisa estuviese estropeada. Era cierto que Esme pensaba demasiado en los demás, pero nadie podía quitarle la razón en que sí que se podía hacer una pequeña colaboración.

_—Me parece bien donarla, Ali, la ropa está prácticamente nueva—_razoné.

Torció el gesto, como si yo o la familia no entendiésemos lo que ella si referente a todo el tema de moda y ropa. Ambos sabíamos que era una batalla perdida para los dos, no llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Siguió danzando mientras metía la ropa en bolsas. Aún tenía una caja abierta encima de la mesilla, pero lo único que yo había llegado a ver dentro habían sido un par de libros.

_—¿No deberías empezar tú también a organizarte?—_preguntó de repente dejando otra bolsa apoyada en el armario.

_—Ya estoy organizado—_me encogí de hombros.

_—Jasper._

_—Alice, tengo casi todas mis cajas en mi despacho, solo me queda guardar lo que tengo en él y eso no me va a costar más de una hora—_dije levantándome de donde estaba.

_—¿Seguro que no te dejas nada aquí?—_cuestionó, pero ambos sabíamos que no era así.

_—He cogido todo lo necesario de la habitación, además, te recuerdo que me hiciste cambiar la camisa que había escogido para el día del viaje cuatro veces._

Salí de la habitación para bajar por las escaleras cuando me encontré a Esme cargando con tres cajas, no era un misterio para nadie de la casa que aquello no suponía ningún esfuerzo para mi madre, pero eso no significaba que me sintiera mal si no la ayudaba. Me acerqué hasta donde ella estaba acelerando un poco el paso.

_—Ya lo llevo yo Esme—_sin dar tiempo a contestar cogí las tres cajas.

Me miró sorprendida, había aparecido sin avisar.

_—Gracias Jazz—_contestó cuando empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

_—¿Falta algo más para que vaya a buscarlo?_

_—No, lo demás lo ha bajado antes Carlisle, creo que ahora está dejando la cruz de su padre en la entrada para cuando lleguen los de la mudanza._

Aquella cruz siempre había sido un detalle irónico en nuestra casa, Carlisle lo tenía como recuerdo de su padre y eso era algo que todos respetábamos, porque aunque fuese un poco raro, todos conservábamos pequeños detalles de nuestra humanidad, pero la cruz sin duda alguna llegaba a ser el más irónico de todos.

_—Está bien, entonces las dejo en la entrada._

_—Si, por favor—_me sonrió antes de desaparecer de mi lado.

Esme era la que más atareada estaba en la casa aquellos días, asegurándose de que su decoración quedaba lo más intacta posible, tapando muebles y sobre todo poniendo orden entre nosotros. Salí fuera y dejé las cajas junto a un montón más y algún que otro mueble, era lo de siempre, aunque pareciese mucho realmente no nos estábamos llevando nada.

_—Emmett más te vale tener cuidado—_escuché gruñir a Edward antes de verlos aparecer por uno de los laterales de la casa.

Entre los dos estaban cargando con el piano de Edward, que claro siempre se llevaba, la única vez que no se lo llevo fue cuando nos tuvimos que ir a toda prisa tras el cumpleaños de Bella. Me mordí la lengua suavemente, aún tenía un recuerdo horrible de aquel día y una espinita clavada en mi orgullo por no haber podido controlarme.

_—Estoy teniendo cuidado—_le aseguró el grandote que caminaba de espaldas.

_—Pues no lo parece—_volvió a gruñir Edward.

Finalmente ambos dejaron el piano cerca de las cajas y Edward respiró un poco más tranquilo. Lo habían sacado entre los dos por la parte trasera de la casa y parecía que Edward no había tenido todas consigo de que Emmett fuese a tener cuidado. Por el bien de todos que llegase intacto a Alaska.

No quería entrar en la discusión que podrían tener por el dichoso piano, volví nuevamente a la casa y pasé por el salón, el cual empezaba a estar cubierto por sábanas blancas. Entré en mi despacho echando un rápido vistazo, casi todas las estanterías estaban vacías y en medio de la habitación había seis cajas amontonadas con todo lo que me tenía que llevar. Quedaba una caja por cerrar en el escritorio y otra abierta para guardar los últimos detalles.

Me senté en la silla, mi portátil estaba sobre la mesa, pero eso lo guardaría en su bolsa de viaje correspondiente y lo llevaría en alguno de los coches, no me fiaba de que el portátil pudiese llegar entero si lo metía en el camión. Además tenía demasiado trabajo en él como para que se perdieran todos los datos.

Cerré la caja que estaba llena sobre el escritorio. En su mayoría se encontraban todos mis libros que no me cansaba de llevar de una casa a otra, no tenía tantos libros como Carlisle, pero me gustaba que siempre estuvieran cerca de mí. Aparté la caja y me centré en la que estaba vacía, siempre dejaba para lo último lo más importante, tal vez fuese porque eran los pocos pedazos que quedaban de mi vida humana.

Introduje la llave del cajón en la cerradura, y cuando sonó el click que indicaba que estaba abierta la abrí. Con sumo cuidado saqué una caja, del tamaño de un joyero grande, que no quise abrir, no necesitaba asegurarme de que lo que guardaba estaba allí, ya lo había comprobado el día anterior. Lo metí en la caja junto a dos de mis viejos diarios, ambos escritos cuando aún era humano. Eran pequeños objetos que guardaba, pero no me gustaba que los demás tocaran o leyeran. Mi cara cambio del todo al coger el álbum de fotos que allí guardaba. Nunca podría poner una cara feliz al ver aquello, todo lo que había perdido y los recuerdos que habían quedado destruidos. Ver las fotos y comprender que apenas recordaba nada de las personas que en él se encontraban. La única suerte que tenía es que jamás podría dejar ir de mi memoria los rostros de aquellos que me habían traído a la vida, aunque fuese solo por unas cuantas fotos desgastadas por los años.

Abrí el álbum por la primera página, ya amarillenta, y mis dedos apenas tocaron la primera fotografía que allí se encontraba, casi ocupando la página por completo, mostrando una pareja joven, la mujer sentada y el hombre de pie a su lado, tomando su mano de forma educada. A pie de foto estaban escritos los nombres de Tomash y Katherine Whitlock, mis padres y a pesar de que con el tiempo las letras fuesen un poco más difíciles de leer reconocía a la perfección la pulcra letra de mi madre, tan parecida a la mía.

Pasé la página y sonreí al ver la foto del día de su boda, había más fotos de varios momentos diferentes que ambos habían compartido y como siempre a pie de página la letra de mi madre citaba las personas y el lugar en el que se habían tomado las fotos. Cuando llegué a la primera foto que ambos salían conmigo me detuve, a pesar de que todas las fotos eran en blanco y negro sentía como la foto estuviese viva. No recordaba aquel momento, a pesar de que ya tendría consciencia de saber que era lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero era lo que tenía que mi conversión se hubiese llevado todos aquellos recuerdos volviéndolos borrosos.

_"Jasper Whitlock, nuestro pequeño hijo crece"_ Había escrito debajo de la foto, cerré el álbum con fuerzas, no quería seguir mirándolo, aquella última foto que había colocado mi madre antes de morir. Lo dejé dentro de la caja y después fui a coger los libros que aún quedaban en la estantería y que había dejado adrede para cubrir los que escondía en el cajón. La cerré y respiré hondo.

Tenemos una hermosa tarde de la que disfrutar, repetía en mi cabeza cuando salí con las cajas, ya marcadas para saber que eran las mías. No quería que Edward pudiese entrometerse en mis pensamientos esta vez y tenía esa pequeña ventaja de saber que podría cerrar mi mente si quería, aunque tan solo fuese teniendo pensamientos que no venían demasiado a cuento.

Me encontré con mi pequeño duendecillo que traía sus cuatro cajas, la mitad de las mías y las dejaba también.

_—¿Te encuentras bien?—_podía leer la preocupación en sus ojos.

_—Sí, estoy bien._

No quería preocupar a Alice más de la cuenta, más sabiendo que solo me había dejado llevar por la nostalgia, se me pasaría en nada. Besé su frente y pasé un brazo por sus hombros para entrar en la mansión. Nos iríamos en un par de días. La casa ya tenía pinta de que nos íbamos a mudar. No estaba entusiasmado, pero podía aparentar que si.

Esme y Carlisle se encontraban hablando en el pasillo, mientras Esme doblaba una sábana por la mitad.

_—Edward ha ido a buscar a Renesmee y Bella ha llamado para decir que ya tiene los papeles, así que ahora solo queda esperar a los del camión de mudanzas y podremos tener un poco de paz._

_—Dudo que pueda haber paz, papá—_contestó Rose apareciendo con un Emm como guardaespaldas detrás suyo.

_—Ya está todo fuera entonces—_medité.

_–Al menos lo que se tienen que llevar ellos, lo que queda para hacer en los dos días que nos quedan es organizar los coches y el equipaje que va a ir en cada uno._

Me estiré, por costumbre más que por necesidad, me preguntaba cómo habría tratado Jenks los papeles esta vez.

_—Bella sigue molesta por todo el tema de Renesmee, me preocupa que al final decidan quedarse para asegurarse de que Nessie no se queda con Jacob._

Alice estaba hablando en voz alta, pero era un tema que todos habíamos meditado.

_—No pueden hacer eso, se pondrían en peligro—_objetó Emmett y tenía toda la razón.

_—¿No sería más sencillo que Renesmee se quedará con Charlie como su sobrina lejana y ya está?—_pregunté más para mí que para los demás.

Era lo más sencillo del mundo, estaba claro que no nos podíamos fiar de que se quedara con Jacob y que por mucho que Renesmee quisiera sus padres no podían darle esa confianza cuando se trataba de una niña de ocho años, por mucho que aparentase diecisiete, pero si se quedaba con su abuelo Charlie, estaría más controlada, aunque no del todo tranquila, Bella, podría llevarlo y al menos Renesmee se quedaría unos años más en Forks vigilada.

No era una idea factible del todo, porque estaba el hecho de que Charlie no quisiera, pero para mí era una de las mejores ideas. No me había dado cuenta de que todos los ojos se habían centrado en mí

_—¿Qué?—_pregunté de forma automática.

_—Puede ser la solución, si Charlie está dispuesto a colaborar._

_—Charlie adora a Renesmee, seguro que no le importa quedarse con ella._

_—Es una gran idea Jasper, a veces piensas mejor que nadie._

Alcé una ceja mirando a mi hermano que parecía entusiasmado.

_—Emm, podrías pensar lo que dices de vez en cuando, acabas ofendiendo—_respondí con completa calma, pero de mal humor.

_—Perdona bro—_me golpeo el hombro y yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

Me di cuenta casi al instante de como Alice entraba en su pequeño trance y no pude hacer nada más que mirarle con cierto toqué de preocupación, desde el día en que tuvo la visión sobre los Volturi tenía la sensación de que siempre podía pasar de nuevo. Todos nos quedamos expectantes de Alice, pero esta solo sonrió.

_—No era nada, tan solo una sorpresa para Jazz—_la miré extrañado.

_—¿Qué diablos…?_

Puso un dedo en mis labios y sonrió.

_—No preguntes, es una sorpresa—_me calló.

Sin decir una palabra más se separó del grupo para entrar en el salón y sentarse en el sofá. Me había quedado estático tras las palabras de Alice ¿Una sorpresa? No me gustaban las sorpresas, nunca lo habían hecho, con los años había aprendido que las sorpresas eran tanto buenas como malas, sabía que Alice estaría preocupada si fuese algo malo, pero no podía evitar tener esa curiosidad que no me agradaba absolutamente nada.

Todos nos movimos, casi al mismo tiempo, hacia donde se encontraba mi pequeño monstruito. Me senté a su lado con cara de pocos amigos ya que quería saber que era lo que estaba pensando o más bien lo que había visto.

_—Deberías decírmelo, no me gustan las sorpresas—_miré a Alice que parecía ignorarme.

_—Ni las fiestas—_añadió Emmett.

_—Ni la música demasiado alta—_siguió Rosalie.

_—Ni ser el centro de atención—_les ayudo Alice.

Suspiré y dejé que la cabeza reposará sobre el sofá ¿Qué había hecho ya para que empezaran a resaltar esos detalles sobre mi?

_—Podemos seguir—_continuó Emmett con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_—Deja en paz a tu hermano Emmett—_le riñó Esme.

Miré a Esme agradecido de que me hubiese ayudado, ella se encontraba sentada al lado de Carlisle… bueno prácticamente encima de él, pero eso era irrelevante. A lo lejos el ruido de un motor se acercaba a la casa.

_—Edward o Bella—_habló Carlisle.

_—Es Edward—_confirmó Alice_—, no viene solo._

_—Vamos, que el perro también viene con Renesmee—_Rose torció el gesto.

_—Rosalie, un poco de respeto—_santa paciencia que tenía Esme con nosotros.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió una vez que Edward había dejado el coche bien aparcado. El olor a tufo de perro llegaba ya hasta aquí, a pesar de que Jacob no se había acercado, claro que aquel término para referirse a su olor tan solo se hacía cuando Jacob no se encontraba. Edward entró con gesto de disgusto, mientras que a su espalda Renesmee iba contándole algo a Jacob realmente animada.

_—Hola a todos—_saludó Jacob.

Parecía mentira como había cambiado su comportamiento desde el nacimiento de Renesmee, aunque como siempre él y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas de odio, hay amores que matan.

_—Siéntate Jacob—_le ofreció Esme y esté cambio su gesto a uno más amable cuando ella le habló.

Estaba claro que nadie podía ponerle mala cara a Esme cuando ella se comportaba tan dulce con todo el mundo… aunque muchas veces no se lo merecieran. Edward me miró alzando una ceja como si lo hubiese dicho por mí mismo, que en parte sí, pero no. Ni una palabra, le advertí y como si nada él sonrió aunque nadie entendiera por qué excepto yo.

_—Gracias—_se sentó y Nessie automáticamente a su lado… no, si la íbamos a tener aquella tarde.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, todos nos habíamos callado de repente, casi como estatuas. Jacob movía los dedos incomodo sobre su rodilla en una especie de compás. Nadie hablaba y yo no iba a ser el que rompiera el hielo. Edward parecía más nervioso de lo que había estado los últimos días.

_—¿Qué tal todo Jacob?—_preguntó mi padre en un intento de que el silencio no se alargara aún más de lo que lo había hecho.

Si tengo que ser sincero no preste atención a la respuesta que dio el lobo, tan solo oía voces, pero ni si quiera estaba pendiente a lo que decían. Al menos el silencio se había terminado que era lo que contaba.

_—Bella está a punto de llegar_—cortó Ali su conversación.

Todos miramos hacia la entrada un momento y después a Jacob. Se había quedado estático con las palabras atragantadas, me daba la impresión de que había dejado de respirar y todo. La escena me recordó un poco a cuando le tuvo que decirle a Bella que estaba imprimado de su hija. La posesión de esta por su hija había quedado muy clara en aquella ocasión y esta vez no sería para menos.

Crucé los pies e intente relajar un poco el ambiente, todavía no había pasado nada que pudiéramos llegar a lamentar, pero mejor prevenir que curar. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y se escucharon los pasos de Bella, el silencio incomodo había vuelto repentinamente. Cuando esta entró por la puerta del salón llevaba un sobre de color arena bastante grande en las manos, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo su mirada se quedó en Jacob mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos en un principio.

Bien, tendríamos para rato antes de tomarnos todo esto con la necesaria seriedad. El silencio se hizo más intenso de lo que yo hubiese deseado. Mi mirada viaja de uno a otro esperando que alguno de los dos implicados reaccionará, Renesmee ni si quiera miró a su madre, pero Jacob sí que miraba a Bella.

_—Jamás la haría daño, Edward lo sabe—_rompió el silencio Jacob.

_—Aún me lo estoy planteando._

La misma frase que hacía unos años.

_—Sigue siendo una niña, no tienes derecho a reclamarla._

Los ánimos de Bella se estaban encendiendo más de la cuenta. Intentar calmar su estado no era nada sencillo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba centrada en Jacob.

_—Yo no he reclamado nada, yo no puedo irme como vosotros, mi gente me necesita. No fui yo quien dio la idea de que Renesmee se quedará Bella, ella fue la que quiso quedarse—_respondió Jacob, lo cual no le hizo ninguna gracia a Bella, que dejo el sobre encima de la mesa con mala cara y después se encaró a Jacob.

Renesmee se levantó automáticamente para ponerse frente a su madre, era un tema demasiado delicado de tratar, pero Bella parecía desbocada.

_—Renesmee aparta—_ordenó.

_—No pienso hacerlo, no tienes derecho a decidir por mí y mucho menos a echarle la culpa a Jake—_.Mi sobrina estaba enfadada.

_—No me hables en ese tono Renesmee Carlie Cullen, soy tu madre y yo decidido lo que es bueno y lo que no es bueno para ti porque tú…_

_—¡NO SOY DE TU PROPIEDAD!—_explotó Nessie.

El silencio inundo la habitación nuevamente tras el grito de Renesmee. Caras completamente perplejas mirando a la niña, mi boca se había abierto en una perfecta o mientras seguía mirando la escena. Lo mejor o peor era la cara de Bella, era cierto que una hija no era como tener un bolso, era tuyo y a la vez no lo era, porque a fin de cuentas tenía una consciencia propia para pensar y meditar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

No sé cómo pasó, ni porque ninguno lo esperábamos, pero fue demasiado rápido para que alguno de los presentes pudiese reaccionar, se escuchó el golpe –fue como si lo viese a cámara lenta– y mi sobrina se quedó mirando hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Bella aún tenía la mano alzada y miraba a su hija con real decepción. Edward se levantó rápidamente para tranquilizar a su mujer.

Si tengo que ser sincero estaba demasiado perplejo como para poder reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar en aquel salón. Ness se había llevado la mano a la mejilla que se había enrojecido por el golpe de su madre. Jacob se encontraba a su lado y Carlisle la estaba examinando. Emmett se había levantado detrás de Rosalie para ayudar en lo que fuese. Alice estaba con Bella que parecía estar al borde de un ataque de histeria y yo seguía sentado en el sofá estático. Esme me miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, creo que igual de perpleja que yo, pero había demasiadas emociones en el ambiente como para que pudiese saber exactamente que emanaba de cada uno.

_—¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?—_preguntó Jacob de repente acercándose a Bella.

_—¡CÁLLATE! —_le gritó está

Finalmente me había levantado del asiento, Renesmee tenía una bolsa de hielos colocado contra le mejilla, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin cesar. Suspiré de mala manera, los gritos llegaron uno tras otro, Bella a Jacob y viceversa. Edward contestando de igual forma, Rose, Emmett, Alice. Carlisle intentando bajar las voces de todo el mundo, mientras Esme sacaba a Renesmee y la abrazaba ligeramente haciendo caso omiso al grupo de adultos que se gritaban entre ellos.

Por mucho que yo optase por hablar en un tono razonable nadie me iba a escuchar, así que hice lo más obvio, silbé. Si escuchar silbar a un humano puede ser desagradable, no os imagináis cuando alguno de nosotros silba con ganas. Todos se giraron de repente a mirarme, como había esperado desde un principio. Carlisle suspiró aliviado.

_—Podéis daros el lujo de dejar de gritar cinco minutos y hablar como personas civilizadas—_no lo había preguntado, lo había afirmado_—. Así que ahora a sentaros, separados para no morderos._

No me gustaba dar órdenes, me sentía mal conmigo mismo, como si hubiese vuelto a un tiempo que había deseado olvidar. Caminé hasta donde se encontraba Esme con Renesmee.

_—Será mejor sacarla de casa, que no se encuentre en mitad de otra pelea_—susurré solo para mi madre y bueno Carlisle que se encontraba a mi lado.

Renesmee se había sentado en una silla que Esme había cogido para ella y se había quedado mirando a la nada aún con la bolsa de hielos apretada contra su mejilla.

_—Está bien._

Esme se acercó a Ness para sacarla de la habitación y suponía que de la casa también, me giré para ver a todo el mundo con cara de pocos amigos, no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, tan solo había puesto orden en un principio, pero no es que yo fuese nadie para poder decir algo. Gracias a todo que Carlisle estaba allí para hacerse cargo, ahora que ya estaban más tranquilos. Me quedé detrás de él.

_—Nunca en esta casa hemos solucionado nada a gritos, estoy decepcionado con todos vosotros y con vuestros comportamientos de hace un momento._

Empezó mi padre en un suspiro. Todos estaban en silencio y aunque no se hablaran la tensión se respiraba en el aire, y yo literalmente la estaba inhalando de cada uno de ellos. Bella era la que más intranquila estaba sujetada por Edward, pero ahora mismo no pensaba intervenir en las emociones de nadie, no pensaba dar una calma que ninguno se merecía, aunque me estuvieran volviendo loco a mí.

_—Carlisle, esto es asunto de la locura de Bella, si ella se hubiese comportado como una persona racional, no habría pasado__—_Jacob seguía mirando mal a Bella.

_—No eres nadie para decirme como tengo que criar a mi hija._

_—No creo que a golpes sea la solución._

_—Un golpe a tiempo soluciona muchas cosas ¿Lo sabías?_

Di un paso al frente para quedar a la misma altura que Carlisle, me estaba cansado de tanta incoherencia en la misma habitación.

_—¿Sabéis cuál es el maldito problema?—_pregunté de mala gana, centrando todas las miradas en mi_—Que desde que nació, todos, absolutamente todos hemos estado mimando a la niña, dándole cualquier capricho o permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera. Era una niña y se comportaba como una niña responsable, pero ha crecido y todo eso se ha convertido en una joven que cree que si extiende o abre la boca vamos a ir todos detrás porque es la mimada de la casa._

Adoraba a mi sobrina, tenía que admitir que Renesmee había sido realmente necesaria para la familia y todos la queríamos, pero habíamos llegado al punto de que sus caprichos y el hecho de que quisiera quedarse en Forks nos habían superado. Siempre dándoselo todo la habían convertido en una persona que creía que le daríamos cualquier cosa, y eso no era así, no se podía tener todo en la vida.

_—No se lo hemos consentido todo—_se defendió Edward.

_—¿No? ¿Seguro? Porque yo no recuerdo eso, nunca le has dicho que no a tu hija Edward, y esto es lo que está pasando ahora. ¿Bella ha actuado bien? No, por supuesto que no, pero eso ya no es un golpe a tiempo, porque ya está consentida, por todos. Estamos intentando buscar una solución y lo único que hacéis es gritar, como si solo os incumbiera a vosotros._

Las miradas estaban sobre mí, malditos momentos incómodos pero al menos se habían callado, a pesar de que ni Edward ni Bella me estuviesen mirando con buena cara en aquel instante, pero me daba igual, porque la verdad es que la realidad era que tenían a una hija mimada a la que no sabían decir que no y como le habían dicho que no habían empezado a pelear con ella.

_—¿Me estas echando la culpa de que mi hija no quiera venir con nosotros?—_me preguntó Bella de repente.

_—No he dicho eso en ningún momento, pero si me lo preguntas será que te has dado por aludida—_respondí.

Bella se levantó y me encaró, no me moví del sitio en ningún momento.

_—No te atrevas—_le advertí_—, no creas que eres rival para mí y mucho menos porque una verdad te haya podido ofender._

Miré a Edward que se debatía entre darle apoyo a Bella o aceptar que lo que había dicho era la realidad. No me importaba si no querían asumirlo y me miraban con odio el resto del tiempo, eso era asunto de ellos, tan solo que vieran lo que habían provocado y lo que estaban haciendo.

_—Entonces me estás diciendo que si la dejo quedarse solo le daría una razón más para ser una consentida ¿no?_

_—Y si viene con nosotros se escapará porque no la habéis dejado, vuelta al inicio de la discusión._

_—Jasper ha tenido una idea para evitar todo esto Bella—_habló Edward completamente y está dejo de mirarme para voltearse a ver a Edward.

Miré la sala intentando averiguar quién de todos había pensado la gran idea de decírselo a Edward, había sido un comentario, una solución posible, pero no una idea para evitarlo todo, si no esto no habría pasado.

_—¿Qué idea?—_me exigió Bella de mal humor.

_—¿Por qué no te la cuenta tú marido?—_respondí en completa calma.

La falta de modales me sacaba de mis casillas, sabía que la mujer estaba histérica y nerviosa por todo esto y sobre todo enfadada, pero no era nadie para hablar en ese tono y encima esperar que todos colaborásemos, simplemente porque estuviese enfadada con el mundo o con ella misma, me daba igual.

Se giró hacia Edward y este frunció los labios en mi dirección, mi hermano sabía tan bien como yo porque había contestado así, menos lobos.

_—Para evitar problemas, y que de verdad ambos nos quedemos un poco más tranquilos con todo este asunto, Renesmee puede quedarse con Charlie como un pariente lejano, así tu padre la tendrá vigilada con Sue y ella podrá estar cerca de Jacob. Como habían prometido los fines de semana vendrá a Alaska para que nos aseguremos que no ha hecho nada inapropiado que Charlie no haya podido evitar._

El rostro de Bella se relajó un poco, pero aun así su expresión seguía siendo forzada, no le convencía del todo la situación, quería que Renesmee fuese con nosotros y aunque hubiese posibilidades para que esta se quedara no había dudas de que quería sacar cualquier pega para que no fuese factible.

_—Nessie no es tu propiedad Bella, acepta esto, no le pongas pegas, que se quede con Charlie puede ser la mejor idea. Yo jamás le haría daño, Bella._

Su mirada se centró en Jacob. Respiró con calma, daba la impresión de que estaba en una pelea interna.

_—Está bien—_aceptó a regañadientes_—, pero a la primera que me enteré de que algo no está yendo bien o que Charlie no puede llevar a Renesmee me la llevaré sin pensarlo dos veces._

_—Antes de nada, preguntárselo a Charlie—_les dijo Carlisle.

_—Sí, será lo mejor, mirar si todos los papeles están en orden._

Bella nos miró a todos luego señaló a Jacob para que bajara con ella. Después de recoger a Renesmee los tres se fueron a buscar a Charlie, Bella sabría si podría molestar o no a su padre en el trabajo aunque al parecer le daba exactamente igual.

_—Te has pasado un poco Jasper—_me dijo Edward aun sentado en el sofá.

_—No se ha pasado, las verdades duelen nada más—_me defendió Emmett.

_—No sé de qué habláis, pero basta ya—_Esme puso paz nada más entrar en la habitación mientras Carlisle cogía el sobre de encima de la mesa para sacar la documentación de cada uno.

Fue entregando a cada uno de los presentes su correspondiente documentación, mientras él parecía meditar algo en completo silencio. No sabía que era ni que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero Edward le miró un tanto extrañado. Me centré en lo que tenía delante y grata fue mi sorpresa al ver mi apellido en esté en vez del de mi hermana. Miré a Rose que me devolvió la sonrisa y me señalo el suyo.

_—Los mellizos Whitlock—_me reí_—, no suena nada mal, no._

Hacía más de medio siglo que no utilizaba mi apellido en ningún sitio, pero bueno no estaría mal después de una tiempo, a fin de cuentas no siempre podíamos estar utilizando Hale o quedaría bastante sospechoso.

_—Como ya os imaginabais, Jasper y Rosalie volverán a ser mellizos—_mi hermana me guiñó un ojo y yo simplemente sonreí de forma fugaz_—Seréis los sobrinos de Esme nuevamente, ese patrón nos ha ido bien hasta ahora y nadie sospecharía de vuestro parecido—_.Lo cierto era que Rose y yo no nos parecíamos tanto como muchos creían, pero para los humanos si, así que bueno era una carta que podíamos jugar a nuestro favor_—. Edward serás mi hermano pequeño esta vez. Alice, Bella y Emmett nuestros hijos adoptados Esme—_Carlisle le sonrió a Esme de forma dulce y después dejo los papeles que él tenía en la mano sobre la mesa_—¿Alguna duda?_

_—Ninguna—_respondí yo.

_—No, Carlisle—_siguió Ali.

Así uno tras otro, no podía haber muchas dudas cuando siempre seguíamos el mismo procedimiento, a fin de cuentas tan solo nos tendríamos que adaptar a la nueva vida en Alaska, al nuevo instituto lleno de humanos curiosos y a los mismos problemas de siempre. Estar vigilado e intentar salir de casa lo menos posible para no poder meter la pata, todo era ya una rutina muy bien estudiada.

Después de aquel momento tan delicado y de dejarlo un poco aparte cuando Edward se levantó esperando que Bella llegase nuevamente, Alice se levantó para sentarse junto a mí y conocía aquella cara de reproche.

_—No, Alice, no voy a disculparme—_comencé antes de que ella dijese nada.

_—No he dicho nada aún—_hizo un mohín.

_—Te conozco y sé que quieres que me disculpe con Edward y Bella por haber sido claro, ya sé que es tu mejor amiga y Edward tú hermano favorito, pero Alice, las cartas sobre la mesa, no puedo estar siempre disculpándome por lo que no me arrepiento._

Cuando ocurrió lo del cumpleaños de Bella había sido una razón real para disculparme con mi hermano, porque yo mismo me avergonzaba del comportamiento que había tenido y porque podía haber sido mucho peor de lo que fue, aún lamentaba aquel incidente, pero no por ello iba a disculparme por un hecho real.

_—Todos hemos mimado a Renesmee, no se trata de echarles la culpa a ellos._

_—Que yo recuerde no he dicho nombres, he generalizado mi respuesta, todos les dais por aludidos a ellos—_Alice me miró con la boca en una perfecta o.

_—Tú ganas—_resopló sentándose de brazos cruzados y yo no pude nada más que sonreír. Se veía adorable cuando se enfadaba.

No es que no quisiera complacer a Alice, simplemente tenía razón en aquel tema, al menos mi cabeza me decía que tenía razón y aunque a veces no lo pareciese podía ser bastante cabezota.

Carlisle hablaba con Esme un poco más alejados en la habitación y ambos me miraron por un momento, creo que le estaba contando lo que le había dicho a Bella. Enfrentar una bronca de Esme era más complicado que la cara de reproché de Alice, pero para mi sorpresa ninguno de los dos se acercó, daba la impresión de que estaban discutiendo.

_—Nada importante—_me dijo Alice despreocupada apoyándose en mí.

La tarde se fue pasando sin ningún sobre salto, Bella volvió con Renesmee, aunque Jacob había vuelto a la Push. Charlie se quedaría con Nessie encantado, así que la poca esperanza que Bella hubiese tenido porque su padre dijese que no se había esfumado del todo. Así que tanto Edward como Bella se fueron a preparar las maletas de Renesmee para llevarlas a casa de su abuelo, aunque Ness no le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra a su madre en ningún momento.

Cuando Renesmee vino a despedirse de nosotros, Alice la abrazó con fuerza y yo me limite a acariciar su cabeza cuando me abrazo. Salió por la puerta detrás de su padre, tras despedirse de los demás. Rosalie hablaba con Esme a nuestro lado, sobre algo de su habitación en la nueva casa. Emmett había encendido la consola y estaba jugando con Alice mientras yo leía y Carlisle revisaba su portátil nuevamente, de verdad me estaba preguntando qué diablos estaría revisando.

Una ráfaga de viento movió las cortinas ligeramente, pero no fue aquello lo que hizo que quitará la vista del libro y me girará hacia ella, si no el aroma que había llegado. Alguien se estaba acercando a la casa a gran velocidad.

_—Alguien viene—_Emmett pausó el juego y se levantó con cara de pocos amigos.

No era necesario, reconocía aquel aroma tan bien como podría haber reconocido el de cualquiera de la familia. Doblé la esquina inferior de la página de libro con cuidado para saber por dónde iba y sonreí acercándome a la ventana, creo que ahora entendía lo que Alice me había dicho lo de la sorpresa.

_—No hay de qué preocuparse Emm—_mi hermano me miró extrañado mientras yo pasaba junto a él para verles llegar.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Peter salió de los arboles saltando el río y aterrizando en el jardín trasero de la casa con Charlotte detrás suyo. Me había quedado mirándolo desde la ventana, no iba a mentir, me gustaba ver a Peter, no podía evitar verlo como un hermano pequeño. Podía sonar un poco raro, pero había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado y me había encargado demasiadas veces que no saliera mal herido o muerto, tanto que había creado un lazo diferente con él.

_—Buenas tardes señor—_hizo una reverencia estúpida, me estaba vacilando_—, espero no interrumpir sus más profundos pensamientos con mi llegada._

_—Deja de decir idioteces—_le corté antes de saltar para ir a saludarlo.

Me acerqué a él y lo abrecé y el me respondió el abrazo de la misma forma, haría más o menos unos cuatro años que no lo veía. Últimamente apenas teníamos contacto, pero no le podía pedir que viniese a menudo, a fin de cuentas su modo de vida era demasiado diferente al mío.

_—¿Cómo estas rubio?—_preguntó cuándo se separó de mí.

_—No me puedo quejar, sigo de una pieza._

_—Malo sería si te viniese a visitar y te encontrará en pedazos—_bromeó.

Charlotte se adelantó un poco para saludarme.

_—Sentimos aparecer sin avisar, otra vez, Peter quería mimitos de Jazz—_Peter miró mal a Charlotte después de que esta me saludara correspondientemente.

_—La idea es que tú estés de mi parte, no que me dejes en ridículo—_dijo Peter alzando una ceja molesto.

_—Te apoyo Pet, siempre te apoyo en todo lo que haces, pero la verdad es la verdad, eres como un niño pequeño al que han separado de su mamá—_no pude evitar reírme y Peter me golpeo para que me callará.

_—Un poco de respeto niño—_dije devolviéndole el golpe.

_—¡Charlotte!_

Alice la llamó desde el piso superior.

_—¡Alice!_

_—Sube, antes de que esos dos comiencen una pelea por alguna tontería._

No sabía si sentirme ofendido o darle la razón, tanto Peter como yo nos quedamos mirándolas con cara de tontos cuando Charlotte subió para saludar a Alice y al resto de la familia. Ambos nos encogimos de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. Me alegraba de que después de todo Peter siguiese queriendo visitarme, hace ocho años cuando tuvo que presentarse como testigo sin que yo le diese ninguna explicación me sentí un poco culpable. Lo había expuesto al peligro por mi familia, sin que él tuviese nada que ver, al igual que Charlotte, pero ninguno de los dos me dijo que no. Eso demostraba mucho más de lo que Peter podía decirme, y ya no había nada que pudiera agradecerme por haberlo salvado aquella vez, por haber dejado que él y Charlotte se fueran, él había cumplido su parte y podía no haber vuelto, pero allí estaba.

_—No hace falta que os quedéis ahí, podéis subir—_Esme nos llamó desde la parte de arriba y Pet inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

_—Muchas gracias, ahora mismo subimos._

_—Habéis llegado un poco justos, nos mudamos en un par de días—_Peter hizo un signo de victoria de repente.

_—¡LO SABÍA! Por eso quería venir a verte ya, porque pasaba de buscarte después como un idiota, la última vez fue como… mierda._

_—Intenta no dejarme sordo ¿Quieres?_

Iba a saltar para entrar en la casa, pero antes de que fuera a hacerlo Peter me cogió del brazo, su cara había cambiado de repente y reconocía aquel gesto preocupado en el rostro. Mi expresión cambio por completo en un momento.

_—Primero te voy a dar esta noticia que sé que no te va a gustar—_tomó aire_—, han asesinado a Michael. No sé quién ni por qué, pero no me gusta ni un pelo, tengo un mal presentimiento Jasper y aunque sé que Michael no era de agrado para nadie en el sur algo no me cuadra, voy a estar atento a lo que pueda pasar y te iré informando si veo que de verdad nos puede llegar a perjudicar._

Las muertes eran constantes en el sur, no podía decir que realmente me gustará enterarme de que Michael había muerto, pero tampoco le veía nada de extraño, ni que nos pudiera perjudicar a Peter o a mí. Llevábamos demasiados años alejados del sur como para que alguien pudiese venir a molestarnos.

_—Si tú crees que es para preocuparse tan solo llámame._

Peter asintió, aunque ya pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.

_—La segunda noticia, no es algo que me entusiasme, pero a Charlotte le hacía ilusión, así que he acabado aceptando y bueno creo que en parte por eso también quería venir ella, aunque lo niegue—_lo observé extrañado_—, bueno, la cosa es que nos queremos casar._

La palabra boda se repitió en mi cabeza como unas tres o cuatro veces hasta entender el hecho de que querían que Alice la organizara. No… esto sí que era una mala noticia de verdad, otra boda no por el amor de dios

_—¿Jasper?_

Peter se encontraba pasando su mano por delante de mi cara, me había quedado un poco en shock, pero como para no hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que si Charlotte ya se lo había dicho estaría preparando hasta los más mínimos detalles.

_—¿No eras tú el que decía que era una tontería casarse?—_pregunté.

Había tenido que aguantarlo el día de mi primera boda con Alice, vale que yo me había casado porque Carlisle nos comentó que podíamos hacerlo, pero lo tuve que aguantar diciéndome que no merecía la pena y que era una tontería que lo hiciese.

_—Lo creo, pero si a Charlotte le hace ilusión yo no soy nadie para decirle que no—_dicho esto salto para entrar en el salón, donde se encontraba mi familia.

Salté detrás de él, y si, como había previsto los ojos de Alice se encontraban encendidos ante la expectativa de poder organizar otra boda, más bien otra celebración, aún faltaba tiempo para el siguiente cumpleaños, así que esto la mantendría con la cabeza en otra parte.

_—Felicidades a ambos—_les decía Rosalie, con una sonrisa.

¿Era el único de la sala que estaba viendo aquella situación como una especie de tortura? Bueno, al menos esta vez no habría humanos, así que lo único que podía hacer era sonreír ante la expectativa que mi mejor amigo se iba a casar ¿no?

Charlotte me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

_—Jasper, sé que Peter no te lo habrá dicho, pero quiero que seas el padrino ¿Podrías?_

_—Claro, será un placer ser el padrino de vuestra boda—_sonreí suavemente y me incliné para hablarle al oído_—. Intentaré que Alice no se pase._

Alice estaba hiperactiva de repente, arrastró a Charlotte junto a Rosalie y Esme a la habitación de al lado para poder pensar un poco en cómo iba a ser, así que en un par de meses tendríamos una boda.

_—¿Estás seguro de esto Peter?—_le preguntó mi hermano todo serio.

_—Claro—_respondió este casi al instante, mirándome como si yo tuviese la respuesta y luego mirando a Emm.

_—Mira que después del matrimonio todo cambia._

_—Si, en tu caso sueles destrozar más muebles de lo habitual—_bromeé y mi hermano me miró mal, pero vi a Carlisle sonreír ante mi comentario. Suerte que Emmett estaba de espaldas.

_—¿Te apetece jugar Peter?—_preguntó Emm extendiendo un mando hacia Peter que miró el mando con una expresión divertida.

_—Solo juego cuando vengo aquí._

_—Más posibilidades de machacarte que tengo._

_—No te lo pienso dejar fácil._

Me alegraba de que Peter se llevará bien con la familia, no se podía evitar tener cierta tensión teniendo en cuenta que su dieta era diferente a la nuestra, pero yo no podía culpar a Peter por eso, nosotros éramos los raros, sobre todo yo, que cada vez que mataba a alguien entraba en un bucle de depresión, necesitase la sangre o no. Cierto era que todavía no había conseguido controlar mi sed como quería, pero liberarme de sentir todo lo que mi presa sentía era una pequeña salvación en toda aquella oscuridad.

Carlisle se sentó con nosotros tras terminar lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo en el portátil, miré el reloj un poco extrañado.

_—¿No debería estar aquí los del camión de mudanza?—_ya era tarde.

_—En diez minutos—_dijo Alice desde la habitación.

Peter me miró un poco alarmado.

_—¿Humanos?_

La tensión de Peter aumento en un solo momento, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, bueno, no pasaba nada, tan solo tenían que cargar el camión y todo lo que tenían que llevarse estaba fuera de la casa ya.

_—Tranquilo, no entraran en casa—_miré a Carlisle un tanto dubitativo_—¿No?_

_—No deberían—_contestó tranquilamente_—. Les hemos ahorrado el trabajo dejando todo en la entrada, así que no tienen por qué entrar._

Era un alivio, Peter se tranquilizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente, lo conocía bien, como para saber cómo se sentía sin necesidad de mi don. Lo último que quería sería meter la pata delante de mi familia, teniendo en cuenta nuestro extraño modo de vida.

_ —Tú ni te preocupes, venga que te estaba ganando—_soltó Emm más tranquilo que nadie, cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una pareja un poco más calmada.

Edward y Bella miraron a Peter un tanto extrañados, les costó unos segundos cambiar el gesto y saludarlo, al parecer todavía estaban enfadados por lo de Renesmee, bueno íbamos a tener un viaje la mar de divertido.

_—Hemos visto el camión viniendo hacia aquí—_le informó Edward a Carlisle.

Tal y como había dicho Alice llegaron diez minutos más tarde, apostar contra ella era lo más complicado del mundo como siempre. Carlisle se levantó para ir a recibirlos y anunciarles que tan solo era lo que se encontraba fuera. Edward bajo con él mientras yo me quedaba con Peter y Emmett en el salón. Alice había raptado a Bella como al resto, pero Esme salió para ayudar a Carlisle.

Me levanté para mirar por la ventana como iban metiendo las cajas y los muebles en el vehículo al igual que la irritación de Edward al ver como casi rozaban su piano al meterlo en el camión. Me apoyé en la ventana de brazos cruzados y después suspiré ligeramente. Carlisle ya había quedado con Tanya para que fuesen a recibirlos y asegurarse de que no dejaban las cosas de cualquier manera en la nueva mansión… bueno no tan nueva.

Tardaron menos de una hora en cargar todo, hay que decir que Carlisle y Edward les ayudaron a meter casi todas las cajas, y los demás nos habíamos quedado dentro de la casa, a excepción de Esme que se estaba asegurando que no rompieran nada.

Emmett grito de repente haciendo que lo mirará, al parecer Peter le había ganado justo al final cuando él pensaba que ya era imposible que nadie lo alcanzará, se lo tenía merecido por creer que nadie podía con él en el juego.

Las chicas salieron de donde estaban cuando el camión ya se había marchado y los demás subían. Yo seguía pegado a la ventana mirando el exterior, aún faltaban un par de horas para que el sol se pusiera, no entendía como el servicio de mudanzas había aceptado venir tan tarde, pero tampoco preguntaría.

_—¿Te encuentras bien Jasper?—_me preguntó Rose, a la que ni si quiera había oído acercarse.

_—Sí, muy bien—_respondí con calma viendo el panorama, una escena un poco más cálida, una escena que ya era familiar y de la que nuevamente me sentía alejado.

* * *

**Preguntas**

**Lo explico, después de cada capitulo dejare un par de preguntas para que me contestéis y saber un poco que os vais imaginando de lo que voy escribiendo, espero vuestra colaboración y esas cosillas que se suelen pedir :P**

**¿Qué creéis que guarda Jasper en la caja de su humanidad?**

**Por esta vez solo una pregunta y eso .**

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron Review del primer capítulo y espero que continúen conmigo hasta el final de esta historia que aún guarda muchos secretos y personajes que no aparecieron. **

**Un abrazo muy especial para Carl Alexander Cullen por su apoyo moral diario 3**

* * *

**N/A El segundo capítulo llego a su fin, así como mis comentarios random sobre todo esto, supongo que creeréis que estoy loca, pero bueno como prometí un capitulo por semana o al menos esa es mi intención. Subiré los martes ya que publiqué un martes y será en hora española, ya sea de madrugada de tarde o de mañana, la cosa es que subiré cap cada Martes.**

**Espero sus comentarios, como saben no deseo escribir para paredes y un review en el que me den una pequeña opinión no cuesta nada, hagan feliz a esta pequeña escritora ;_;**

**Un saludo a todos, **

**Eileen.**


End file.
